


Only fools rush in

by tay_tay19



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, M/M, Requested fic, high school bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William needs a change of pace so he returns to his hometown, Chicago to start his life over. Everything is starting to turn around for him and he's finally getting his life on the right track when a night out turns into a run in with his old high school bully, Gabriel Saporta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Requested by 5432onemoretime on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for another Gabilliam fic by a user on wattpad so I decided to give it a go. I'm still taking requests for one shots if anyone has any.

There's nothing worse than a heartache. William knows that better than anyone. He knows the pain of falling hard and fast and finding that no one is there to catch you. He knows the pain of landing on that cold hard ground and shattering into pieces. Our story begins a year after this heartbreaking event. With the help of his best friend, Travis, William has been able to duct tape the pieces of his heart back together and begin his attempt to move forward.  

He's left Los Angeles and put his dreams of being a musician on hold to return to his hometown, Chicago. He's moved into a two bedroom one bath apartment in Wrigleyville with an old high school friend. He worked at a record store and gave guitar lessons to pay his way and spent the weekends reconnecting with all his old friends and going to shows. Who needs She-who-shall-not-be-named anyway. His life was good now. He was definitely happy.  

It was one such weekend, William along with Travis, his roommate Pete, Pete's "I'm not his boyfriend" Patrick, and Travis's on again off again girlfriend Hayley, were attending a show at the metro. None of them really knew the bands that were playing but it was right across the street from their apartment and the music wasn't really too bad. For the most part the group was enjoying themselves. Pete and Travis were having a contest to see who could drink the most beers before they puked, Patrick alternated between watching the band play and denying Pete's attempts to drunkenly make out with him. Travis and Hayley were currently on so in between danceable songs she'd slip out of the crowd to join them at the bar and wrap herself around Travis. William was watching his friends and he tried not to think about the fact that really he was the only one that was single, but the alcohol in his system was making it rather hard. So he excused himself, claiming he had to return a call and slipped out of the building to take a deep breath of the crisp February air.  

He buttoned up his jacket and pulled the hood up to cover his ears then pulled his phone from his pocket. It was almost midnight, Valentine's day was just thirty minutes away. William tried not to think about it too hard. A year ago he lived in LA in a studio apartment with she-who-must-not-be-named. He'd thought they were happy. He'd gotten them reservations at a restaurant she'd been dropping hints about for weeks, money was tight but he'd known she wanted to do something special so he saved up, worked some extra hours. He'd even gotten her a bracelet from Pandora. How he'd gone from sitting at a little table for two in a jam packed restaurant to freezing his ass off on the streets of Chicago he wasn't really too sure.  

"Got a light?" The voice was one that was all too familiar to William. He'd never been the most popular kid in school. He was awkward and with his thick glasses, braces, and a spacer that gave him an awful lisp he was an easy target for other kids to bully. Gabriel Saporta was one of those bullies. He was one of the more popular kids in the school, coming from another country made him interesting and he never had an awkward stage. He played soccer and baseball, he always had a girlfriend and he was constantly making jokes. William had the misfortune of being in most of his classes and was often the butt of those jokes.  

William wasn't sure quite what to do in the situation he now found himself in. Standing face to face with his childhood tormentor, he still feels the same nerves as he did all those years ago. His palms sweaty, his heart rate picks up. 

"Hello, can you here me?" Gabriel asks again. William blinks out of his thoughts and meets Gabriel's gaze. 

"Sorry, did you want something?" 

"Do you have a lighter?" Gabriel asks. William's a bit surprised that Gabriel hasn't said anything to him, but he realizes that it must be because Gabe doesn't recognize him. The idea of that makes him more upset than anything. After all those years Gabe doesn't even have the decency to recognize him.  

"No. I don't." William sticks his hands further into his pockets and looks in another direction. He tries to tell himself that he doesn't care what Gabriel thinks but it's a lie and he knows it. He's not the same dorky kid he was back then. He's not vain but he knows that he's attractive, he's grown out his hair and he's long since gotten contacts and his braces removed. He's much taller and he's neglected to shave so he's gotten a bit of a beard forming, that he thinks looks good. Somehow though, he still thinks that Gabriel has grown even more attractive over the years.  

"Sorry... Um Do you know me?" 

"Nope. Not a clue." 

"Are you sure..? Because you seem a little, uh what is the word, annoyed?" Gabe's accent is thicker than usual, William knows that the other man has been in the country since he was a child and he's got no problem speaking English. William remembers when they started high school and suddenly there were new people there for Gabe to impress, he'd pretend to be bad at English when he was flirting with the girls because they thought it was cute or something. 

"Are you serious right now?" William looks at Gabe with a raised eyebrow and tries to figure out exactly what's going on right now.  

"What do you mean?" Gabe keeps a smile on his face, he shifts from one foot to the other and somehow he seems to have moved closer to where William's been standing. 

"You're not... You're not trying to flirt with me are you?" William is sure that he's wrong. Gabe has always been a womanizer, in school he sometimes had more that one girlfriend at a time.  

"And if I am?" Gabe flashes a smile and William does the only thing he really can do at that point, he starts to laugh. He starts to laugh so hard there's actually tears forming in the corner of his eyes. It takes him time to calm himself back down and he can see the offended look on Gabe's face so he takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes.  

"You have no idea who I am do you?" He asks Gabe, though he already knows the answer. 

"So we do know each other?" 

"Yeah just a little, since like first grade." 

"I am sure I would remember someone like you."  

"Well I definitely don't look the same as I did back then." 

"What's your name?" The accent is gone now. 

"Since when are you into guys?" 

"It was too fuckin cold in Narnia." 

"I'm sorry, what?"  

"Nada. Are you going to tell me your name?"  

"No... No I don't think I will." 

"That's not fair. You know me but I don't get to know you?" 

"After all the shit you put me through you don't deserve to know who I am. I don't even know why I'm still talking to you." 

"Because I'm attractive and you're probably a little drunk and thinking about taking me home." Gabe smiles, William thinks that he's a cocky asshole.  

"I've had three beers. I'm not a lightweight and you could point a gun to my head and I still wouldn't let you anywhere near my house." William is glad that Gabe would have no way of knowing that they were already practically on his doorstep.  

"Well why don't we go into that bar next door and I buy you drinks until you're drunk enough to take me home." 

"You can buy me all the drinks you want and I still wouldn't take you home." William's proud of how confident he sounds. But Gabe has this cocky little smirk on his face and he moves even closer, his voice drops as he speaks and William can't deny the shiver that runs through his body. 

"Then let's skip going to your place. I'll buy you a drink and then we go into the bathroom and you make me remember your name."  

William wishes he could say he turned Gabe down went back inside and spent the rest of the night partying with his friends, but that would be a lie. He follows Gabe to the bar, downs a couple drinks with the other man and then like Gabe suggested they end up in the bathroom locked in a stall.  

He wasn't sure how things were going to go from that point but he definitely surprised himself. The years of torment flood back into his memory and he finds himself pushing Gabe up against the stall door pressing their bodies together and kissing him hard. Gabe seems to melt under his touch, groaning as William grabs his hips so hard it's sure to leave bruises.  

This is definitely not how he'd imagined the night going, he's not even sure why he agreed. He'd always been attracted to Gabe but he never planned on doing anything about it. He knows that Gabe's nothing but trouble, he's a jerk that likes to use people to get his way. Gabe's hands are wrestling with his belt and William comes to his senses. He's never been that type of guy, he's never had a one night stand and he's definitely never done anything in a bar bathroom. He's not going to start just because he's feeling lonely. 

William moves Gabe away from the stall door and lets himself out then heads out of the bar. He's going to go home, take a shower, and go straight to sleep and not think about Gabe at all. He does follow that plan for the most part. He shoots a quick text to his friends so they know where he is, he glances both ways then jogs across the street and unlocks the door to his building then goes up to the third floor to his apartment. Like always the music from across the street is loud enough to be heard but he doesn't mind, he cracks open a few windows so he can hear it better before he goes into the bathroom for his shower where, though he'll deny it til he's blue in the face, he thought about Gabe for a good majority of it. After his shower he puts on a clean pair of boxers and lays in his bed. He closes his eyes and counts his breaths until he drifts to sleep. 

~   ~   ~ 

In William's opinion no one should ever be awake before at least nine in the morning. If someone is awake that early then they definitely should have the decency to not bang around in the kitchen when they know that their roommate is going to have a nasty hangover. Of course odds are that Pete hasn't been to bed yet and is definitely still drunk, judging by the volume of his voice. Pete's always loud, but the more drinks he has the louder he likes to get. That’s how William can pick up on who and what Pete is talking about with whoever their houseguest happens to be. 

"Well who was it?" Pete's voice booms. There's a crash that sounds suspiciously like a plate dropping followed by several curses from Pete.  

"Well maybe he was like... a ghost kid or something in school." Pete again, whoever else is here is too quiet for William to hear his end. "Yes, yes I was friends with everybody. But your description of the guy sucks. No one looked like that in high school, I definitely would have slept with them." 

William buries his face in his pillows and tries to ignore his obnoxious roommate. He's not sure how but Pete's got some kind of charm, or maybe it’s witchcraft, that makes it impossible for anyone to dislike him. Back in high school he hung out with whoever he wanted and it never damaged his popularity. He'd even been nice enough to hang out with William from time to time. Though mostly he hung out with Gabe and his crowd.  

Thinking about Gabe brings back memories from last night and William can't help but groan at his own stupidity. Why the hell would he let Gabe buy him a drink let alone make out with him in a bathroom. William was definitely not that kind of guy, and he's glad that he was able to come to his senses and get out of there before too much happened. 

"Okay so this guy was like Cinderella or some shit? Except sluttier?" William thinks that maybe, just maybe he might be able to hate Pete yet. "Well I was at that place with a bunch of guys from high school. Maybe one of them knew who he was." 

"Who was there?" They've moved from the kitchen to the living room now and part of William wants to yell at Pete for making so much noise and another part of him is just glad that his dishes won't have to suffer anymore. 

"Well it was me and Travie." 

"No shit Sherlock." The voice bites, and William has to resist the urge to start cursing because, god damn it, Gabe Saporta was in his apartment and he was about to find out that the person he'd made out with had been some nobody that he'd tormented in High school. 

"Calm your tits Saporta I'm tryin to... tryin to remember names. Oh! Hayley was there cause she's dating Travie again, and my Pattycakes came with because he says I need a babysitter. Billy was there too." 

"Billy?" 

"Yeah remember, Billy Beckett." William holds his breath and waited for Gabe's realization, he'd have to remember to tell Pete to stop calling him Billy later. William had grown up to hate the name and yet Pete could never seem to remember that. 

"That little nerd kid you used to hang out with." And once again William remembers what an asshole Gabe is. 

"He's cool. He's cool. But Shhh because he's sleeping."  

"You let him crash here?" 

"He's my roommate."  

"Since when?" 

"Like months ago. You never visit me anymore Gabey." 

"You never make out with me anymore Petey." 

"That's because I'm saving myself for my future baby daddy." Somewhere in Chicago Patrick is rolling his eyes.  

"You guys like a thing now?" 

"He's my sun and my moon and my stars." Drunk Pete likes to think he's a romantic. "But the power of our love is too strong so he's afraid of it."  

"Sucks dude. Good luck though." 

"I shall prevail!" 

"Weren't you just the one telling me to be quiet?" 

"Yes. Don't wake Billy." 

"I'm pretty sure you've probably already woken him up." 

"Billy are you awake!?" William chooses not to answer. He's too hungover to deal with both drunk Pete and Gabe at the same time. "Huh, maybe he's not home." 

"Or plotting your death. Kinda always thought he'd like show up with a gun and shoot up the school." 

"Hey, hey, hey Gabe be nice. Be nice to Billy boy." 

"Fine, fine. I better get going to work. But seriously Pete, if you can think of anyone at all that matches that description from high school let me know okay?" 

"What description?" 

"Tall and Skinny, long brown hair. Super hot." 

"Oh oh oh!" 

"You know who that is?" William nearly falls out of bed as he scrambles for his pants from the night before and snatches his phone from the pocket. In record time he manages to call Pete's number and presses the phone to his ear as he holds his breath. 

"Yeah, that- Oh! Phone call." There's a pause then the ringing stops as Pete answers the phone. "Gooood mooorrning." 

"Pete it's me." 

"Billy! Are you in your room? Am I being too loud?" 

"Uh no... No I'm not home but listen I need you to do something for me." I keep my voice low to avoid Gabe overhearing anything I have to say. 

"What is it Billy?" 

"Don't tell Gabe anything about me." 

"Huh?" 

"Just please don't Pete. I will owe you." 

"Owe me what?"  

"I won't get made at you for that dish you broke." 

"Billy." Pete gasps. "Are you psychic?" 

"Yeah sure... just tell Gabe to go home then go to bed okay. I'll tell Patrick you don't feel good so he'll come take care of you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. You can do that right?" 

"Sir yes sir." William listens as Pete fumbles to hang up the phone then ushers Gabe out of the apartment with no explanation. William lets out a sigh and rolls out of bed, he slips on a pair of shoes in case of broken glass and wanders into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of iced tea from the fridge. There's some leftovers in the fridge but not much else and Pete has a habit of leaving things in there for far too long so nothing is safe for sure, so William grabs some menus from on top of the fridge and lays down on the couch flipping through them to decide what he wants for breakfast.  

~ ~ ~ 

"You're Cinderella!" Pete collapses on top of William in a fit of giggles, jolting the long haired man awake.  

"Pete if you keep screwing up my sleep I'm going to beat you." William covers his mouth as he yawns. Ignoring the threat Pete makes himself comfortable, snuggling up close to William as his laughter dies down. 

"You're Cinderella, Billy." 

"Cinderella?" 

"Yep. You're Cinderella and Gabe is the frog that you have to kiss." 

"Um I think you're mixing up fairytales." William points out as he strokes the older man's hair gently. 

"No no listen okay. Gabe's a butt, so he's a frog still. But you and him danced at the ball and you ran away when the clock struck two. So now he's searching for his Cinderella." 

"Well it's not like he's going to figure it out. He can't know that it was me alright Pete. If he finds out who I am he'd stop caring." 

"Come on Billy, it's gonna be okay. You just have to kiss the frog and he'll turn into a prince." 

"Have you stopped drinking since last night?" 

"No..." Pete mumbles pressing his face against William's shirt with a pout. 

"Did you fight with Patrick again?" 

"Noooo we just... we just disagreed." Pete sighs. William runs his hand through Pete's hair gently, he knows that his friend is going to be a mess until Patrick comes around.  

"I'm sorry Pete." 

"Well its whatever. But lets get back to Gabe." Pete grins at William but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Let's pretend Gabe never existed." 

"But maybe he's changed and he's like this great guy and you just need to give him a chance." Pete insists. 

"I just... He ruined high school for me. I never had anything and Gabe just made it worse."  

"I know but like... People change. Look at me. I changed a lot so maybe Gabe has too." 

"Maybe he has... But if he finds out who I really am then he might act differently towards me. I'm twenty eight years old I shouldn't be afraid of my high school bully anymore." 

"Yeah! Exactly Billy. Don't be afraid of him. You can like meet with him and get him to buy you dinner and if it goes good you can tell him who you are and he'll be all holy shit you got hot make out with me." 

"And if its bad?" 

"Then tell him who you are and he'll still be all holy shit you got hot I'm sorry make out with me. So it's win win." 

"you really think I should do that?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" William questions. 

"Because he has your Ventra Card." Pete starts to crack up likes it's the funniest thing even and William finally realizes why he was being called Cinderella. He gets his wallet and checks inside it just in case and finds that Pete is telling the truth. He's always had a horrible habit of putting his card back in his pocket instead of back into his wallet. 

"Well... I'll just get a new one." William lets out a sigh, he'd just spent a lot of money reloading the card and he definitely needed it to be able to get to work.  

"But like make him buy you dinner still. Get like expensive shit and stuff." 

"I really don’t think I can do that Pete." 

"You can!" I'm gonna call him and tell him that you're gonna have dinner with him and he has to pick you up and be a gentleman." 

"I made out with the guy in a bar bathroom. I doubt he's a wine and dine kind of guy." 

"Just trust me Billy. I'm like, your fairy godfather." 

"Only gayer." 

"I will make it rain glitter over you." 

"and then you'll vacuum the carpets." 

"I hate to vacuum." 

"Then no glitter." 

"Man you're no fun." 

"Go call Gabe or something." 

"Really? I can???" Pete stands up and jumps up and down clapping his hands. "Oh boy! Oh boy! This is gonna be so fun. We have to go buy you new clothes and make you look hot and shit." 

"Fine just go be excited somewhere else or our neighbors will complain." William shoos him and Pete grabs his coat and phone and skips out of the apartment. William sinks back down onto the couch and lets out a long sigh. Already he feels like this is going to be a disaster. 

~ ~ ~ 

Friday comes far too soon for William's liking. Pete worked out all the details of the date with Gabe apparently and he was going to pick William up from Travis's house at six to take him out to dinner. William really wasn't looking forward to it. He'd given lessons all morning and then had to work at the music store and he was tired and just wanted to curl up in his bed with a book and forget about everything. Instead he was standing in Travis's living room trying to squeeze into a pair of way too tight white skinny jeans that Pete insisted were his size.  

"Look can't I just wear my own pants? These things are like going to cut off my circulation." William complained as he did up the buttons of the black dress shirt Pete had also gotten him, where the shorter man had gotten the money for all this stuff William had no idea since they were definitely better quality than anything else either of the boys wore. William would rather be doing anything than this but Patrick still hadn't made up with Pete and having the project gave him something to focus on other than his loneliness. So William put up with it. It was just for one night after all. 

Even William had to admit that when Pete was done with him he looked ten times better than he had the last time he saw Gabe. He was dressed up in the clothes that Pete had bought him and had replaced his worn out converse with a pair of black boating shoes. His hair was down this time, Pete had given it just a bit of a curl. While he'd put up a bit of a fight at first when Pete pulled out his makeup bag William liked eyeliner around his eyes. 

Pete was just fixing a bit of his hair that got messed up when the door rang. Travis went to answer it and William suddenly realized how nervous he was. He knew that Gabe was a dick, and that s soon as he realized who William really was then he'd probably laugh in his face or something, but despite that he was really looking forward to this dinner. For the first time he let himself admit that he's always had a crush on Gabe. Now suddenly Gabe was returning his feelings and it was almost overwhelming for him. When Travis returns to the living room William finds himself holding his breath. Gabe steps inside and his eyes go to William right away, trailing over the other man slowly in a way that makes William feel like he's about to be eaten alive or something.  

"Well hello Princess." Gabe says smoothly as he crosses the room in a few easy steps and takes Williams hand to his lip and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. William feels his cheeks flush and he prays he's got enough make up on to hide it, but judging by Gabe's smirk it doesn't. He pulls his hand away instead and attempts to stick his hands in the pockets of his pants only to find that they aren't real pockets so he ends up just fumbling a bit trying not to look too embarrassed.   

"Don't call me princess." He finally settles on crossing his arms over his chest and giving Gabe the bitchiest face he can muster.  

"As you wish." Gabe winks. 

"Look let's just get this straight. I only agreed to this because I want my Ventra card and Pete is annoying as hell." William wants to make sure Gabe knows that this date isn't going to go anywhere. Especially not anywhere near a bathroom. The two men say goodbye to their friends and make there way outside to where Gabe has his car, a ridiculous purple sports car with a cobra painted on the side, parked. Gabe hurries ahead and opens the passenger door for William and the other man is almost tempted to get into the back seat just to spite him but decides that it would be far to fight a fit with his long legs and just gets in the front.  

The restaurant that Gabe takes him to is almost to cliché to be true. It's a little Italian restaurant, the walls are painted red and the tables are all round with white tablecloths. The lighting is dim, most of it coming from candles placed on each table. A maitre d in a tuxedo leads them to a table in a corner and pulls out a chair for William, who is pissed because he's realized the maitre d thinks he's a woman. He sits in the opposite chair and watches with mild amusement as the maitre d awkwardly pushes in he chair now occupied by Gabe. He leaves them with their menus and a wine list and hurries away obviously embarrased. 

"That wasn't very nice of you," Gabe scolds playfully as he scans over the wine list. 

"That wasn't very nice of him to assume I was a woman." William has already decided that the entire night is going to be a disaster and he should win some sort of best roommate ever award for indulging Pete. 

"Well with your hair and those pants..." Gabe shuts up when William glares daggers at him. 

"You're the last person who should be telling people to be nice." William says. The other man sighs and sets his menu down so he can rest his chin in his hands and watch William closely. 

"Are you going to give me a name?" 

"If I decide this date went well." 

"Well what am I going to call you?" 

"Why don't we just stick with Pete's fairy tale theme and you can call me Rumpelstiltskin." 

"That is too long. What if I promise you my first born child." Gabe wiggles his eyebrows and William just scoffs. "Fine then, just a hint?" 

"It's eight letters shorter than Rumpelstiltskin." William says after a moment's thought. Gabe groans and picks up his menu once again as a waiter approaches their table. He and Gabe talk about wine choices and William tunes them out not actually being a fan of wine himself but knowing that a place like this isn't going to carry any beer that he actually does like and it doesn't appear to have anything harder. Gabe decides on a wine and the waiter brings it back to them, pouring a small amount into a glass for Gabe to try then filling first William's and then Gabe's glasses full. 

Awkward is really the only way to describe the rest of their dinner, Gabe attempts to start conversations with his stubborn date throughout the meal only to be shot down repeatedly. William drinks too much of the wine, which he refuses to admit doesn't actually taste too bad and he picks at his pasta. 

"You really don't want to be here do you..." Gabe asks when he's finished his own food. He leans back in his chair and watches William with guarded eyes. 

"Look I'm sorry okay. I tried to tell Pete know but he's so upset about some fight he had with Patrick and I just couldn't refuse." William feels bad for wasting Gabe's time but all he can see when he looks at him is the fifteen year old boy that used to shove him into lockers and call him a fag.  

"You are... You're... Geez I don't even know what you are. First you reject me, then you suggest we go to the bathroom-" 

"No that was you." 

"I was just reading the signals you were giving me. After everything you just up and run off without so much as giving me your name. But all my friends from high school know who you are. So unless you had some major surgery or something I must have known you back then. We had to have been friends." 

"We weren't friends. The complete opposite actually." 

"Look I was a different person In high school. I was lying to myself about a lot of things and I did a ton of stupid shit I'm not proud of. So tell me who you are and I'll apologize for whatever it was." 

"Gabe I just don't want to do that... I don't want some half assed apology ten years after the fact." 

"It's not going to be half assed. I really do regret who I was in high school. I was an idiot. Please," Gabe reaches across the table and grasps Williams hand. "Give me a chance."  

William stares down at their hands and he tries to think it over but his thoughts are muddled by the wine and he really just wants to give into Gabe and kiss him again but that would mean giving up his name and that would mean that Gabe would remember what a scrawny mess he was and probably tease him again.  

"I promise." Gabe sounds so earnest and when William finally lets himself meet the older mans gaze he can see the sincerity in his eyes. 

"B...Beckett." He sighs and pulls his hand free waiting for the imminent laughter. 

"What was that?" Gabe asks. 

"Beckett. My name is William Beckett." 

"Beckett, You're Billy Beckett." 

"William. I haven't gone by Billy in years."  

"Holy shit." Gabe stares across the table at him in disbelief and William feels stupid. He feels stupid for thinking things would be different now. Without a word he stands up and makes his way out of the restaurant. He doesn't really have the extra money to spend but he'll take a cab home and make Pete pay him back for this. It's his fault anyway. William has almost made it to the door when a hand grasps his arm and he's being pulled back and falling against Gabe's chest. "Why are you running away again?"  

"I don't want to hear it okay. I don't want to sit around and be told how funny I looked in high school and ho-" Gabe shuts him up by pressing their lips together. William melts into the kiss despite knowing that he really shouldn't, being around Gabe like this makes him feel like he's back in high school and the crush he had back then is coming back stronger than ever. 

"I'm not going to make fun of you Bi- William. Alright? We're here right now because I genuinly want to go on a date with you." 

"Why Gabe? Why would you want to go out with me?" 

"You're kidding right? William you got hot. Like seriously hot. And I know that I was a grade a asshole in high school. I did a lot of stupid shit and I hurt a lot of people. Let me make it up to you. I promise I'll make things right." 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" William manages to pull himself away from Gabe and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Mind blowing orgasims?" Gabe suggests wiggling his eyebrows. William scoffs and he's about to tell him to fuck off when Gabe cuts him off with another kiss. "Okay Joking aside. Give me just one chance and I'll prove I'm not that annoying twat anymore." 

"Stop interupting me with kisses." 

"Stop being so adorably cute when you're mad." 

"Gabriel." William warns. 

"Come back and finish dinner with me. Whatever happens from there happens. If you think this isn't going to work then after tonight you never have to talk to me again." The look on Gabe's face is sincere and it only takes a second for William to give in and let the older man lead him back to his table. There night goes well, really well and when dinner and dessert and all the wine are gone Gabe offers to drive William anywhere he wants and William is proud of himself for asking to be brought home.  

They kiss once more as William gets out of Gabe's car that night. One simple kiss turns into another and then another more heated kiss. Gabe presses him up against the car and William's lips part as he lets Gabe's tongue explore his mouth. Together they stumble up the stairs to the apartment building and it takes William a few tries to get his key into the lock since he's very distracted by Gabe's mouth on his neck and his wandering hands.  

William wants Gabe, he wants him a lot more than he wants to admit but he's proud of himself for being strong. For not giving in completely. He lets Gabe sleepover that night but they don't go past kissing. He lends Gabe a pair of pajama bottoms and they fall asleep in William's bed with a bad movie playing on the TV screen. William wants Gabe, but he's not going to make the same mistake he made before. He's not going to rush into anything. Gabe put him through a lot of shit and before they move on he's going to make Gabe work for it.  

While William is determined he can't help but admit that it's much easier to sleep with Gabe's body pressed against his and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  

 

 


End file.
